


Spark To Tinder

by taichara



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Lea's ideas of training in action.





	Spark To Tinder

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "fireworks"

He didn't mean to scorch her -- well, okay, maybe just a _little_. Just a teeny weeny bit, a spark of reddening the tiniest little swig of a potion would clean up (and he even made sure he had some handy, look!).

Enough to get her _attention_.

Lea heaved another sigh and rocked back into a lazy ready stance. The keyblade (seriously) still felt weird in his hand (no _shit_ ), but he was still catching on faster than Kairi.

Which, granted, was fair, y'know. Non-com, and all.

He gestured; the flames surrounding them leapt higher.

"C'mon and _get me_ this time!"


End file.
